


Ideal Gift

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [7]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Birthday, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: It can be hard to shop for an ideal gift for someone who doesn't want for anything materialistically. What will Ryuji gift his partner with this year?Written for Kitakado Tomohisa's birthday, 2019.





	Ideal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Happy birthday to B-PROJECT and Kitakore's charming prince, Kitakado Tomohisa! This js my gift, my story to celebrate the birthday of one of my Best Boys when it comes to male idols.
> 
> This has a slash warning since they are in a romantic relationship, and there might be OOC so there's a warning for that too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A special day was around the corner and Ryuji was perplexed. He usually was when the second half of March rolled by. Normally, the month itself wouldn't be an issue, but it's one particular day that stands out.

March 29. Tomohisa's birthday.

Having been raised by an extremely well-to-do family, Tomohisa usually wanted for nothing when it came to material possessions. If anything, he usually preferred to be the one gifting them to others.

Ryuji sucked on  a  _Chupa Chuls_ as he ran through the same puzzle every year since they became partners - what to get for Tomohisa? He knew Tomohisa would appreciate anything he'd receive; despite his background, Tomohisa was not the selfish sort, nor picky. Rather, because of his background, he was open to new things and even the smallest thing could leave him with a smile on his face and twinkles in his blue eyes.

Ryuji sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket and deciding to message his partner, who was away until the day after due to a job.  _When you get back, would you prefer take-away or a home-cooked meal? I'm fine with either one._

A response came almost instantly.  _Whichever works best for you, Ryuji. I'll see you then._

There were no exchanges of  _I love you_ , having to take great caution to not reveal their relationship to anyone. It had to be between just them. Ryuji clicked onto the internet and decided to do some online browsing for gift ideas.

***

The days flew by in the blink of an eye. Ryuji had worked the day Tomohisa was expected to return, so he opted for ordering take-away. He knew, no matter what he ordered, Tomohisa would be satisfied. He chuckled as he recalled the first time Tomohisa had had take-away and how surprised he had been that such a thing was possible.

**_"You mean you can get food delivered to you without having to arrange for a caterer?! That's incredible! And the food seems simple but it tastes so delicious!"_ **

Another chuckle as the voice echoed through his mind while he placed the order.

***

Tomohisa had returned and had had a quick shower before the food arrived. He was sitting with Ryuji at the table, eating the ordered meal, beaming.

"What's got you so happy? The food's good?" Ryuji asked.

Tomohisa swallowed. "While it is very delicious, that's not it. I missed you so I'm glad we can share in a meal together. I can watch my Ryuji again."

Ryuji blushed and looked away, murmuring under his breath.

"Ryuji?"

"...I missed you too. But, you don't have to say it like that."

"Ah, did I say something wrong? Sorry." He smiled warmly.

"Not wrong, just embarrassing as always." He sighed and brought his gaze back to his partner. He considered his options. Browsing had been no good, there had been no ideas he could come up with that would work at all. Maybe he should just try to pry for an idea? "Tomo, is there anything you've been wishing for?"

"There is one thing, though I think it may be impossible at this rate." His face fell slightly.

That got Ryuji's full attention, it wasn't often he saw Tomohisa seem disappointed about anything. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's...never mind, it doesn't matter if it can't be helped."

He cocked his head, but it seemed Tomohisa was not going to elaborate further.  _What could Tomo want most that the idea of not having it is disappointing?_

***

Days passed and work picked up. It was March 28 when  _Kitakore_ had a job. It was for tourism purposes, so the pair had to engage in such activities while cameras followed them and filmed their day out. Thankfully, they didn't have to leave Tokyo.

A long day passed and the film crew had finally departed for their own lodgings, leaving the pair alone to head for their home once the first day of filming had been completed. 

Ryuji flopped onto the bed they shared and sighed. "That was exhausting..."

Tomohisa smiled, sitting on the bed and leaning down, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "Good work today, Ryuji."

"Mm, thanks. Good work, Tomo." He grinned slightly. "Heh, it was hard for you to stay composed, wasn't it? The whole time, I could see you were ready to burst with excitement."

"It doesn't matter how long I've been here, there is always something new for me to see."

 Heh, I saw that quite clearly." He sat up, looking to the digital alarm clock beside the bed. The day had flown and it was ten in the evening.  _Two hours until midnight and I still haven't been able to think of what Tomo would want for his birthday._

"Is something the matter? You've been watching the time quite often today."

"...sorry."

"Eh?"

"Tomo, I couldn't think of what I could give you for your birthday this year. Sorry." Ryuji sighed. "My present might be a bit late. You'll have to wait a little longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you realise how hard it is to think of what sort of gift you should receive? Even if we know each other as well as we do, it's always hard to think up something. Every other year I've managed, so why not this one? Nothing would stick out."

"You don't have to worry yourself over it, Ryuji. I'm happy you try to consider what would make me happy, but what doesn't make me happy is you stressing out over it."

"I'm not stressing out, exactly."

"But, it still has you worried."

"Mm. Guess so. Then, I tried asking you what you'd want but you gave a vague answer where the thought of not having it made you disappointed. I ran it over and over in my head but nothing stood out."

"Oh! That was...sorry, I think we came to a misunderstanding. While there is something I want more than anything, I don't necessarily want it for my birthday. Though, part of it would apply."

"You're gonna have to be clear or I won't understand. What are you talking about?"

"My one wish is to marry you."

Ryuji blushed deep crimson at that response.

"But, our work aside, unless we do so in another country, it's not possible. Not at the moment, anyway. I want to marry you one day, but when will that day come?"

"...you need to work on your proposals." He reached for Tomohisa's left hand, placing his forehead against it. Specifically the ring on his finger, replaced as soon as they had returned home. "Though, haven't we already made a promise to each other?"

"Of course."

"We don't need some lavish ceremony to say that we love each other."

"But, that's not why I want to get married to you."

He looked up.

"I want to be able to call you my husband without it merely being formality. I want it to be official. Of course, I'll always love you even if it doesn't happen, but..."

"I get it. I'm not opposed to the idea of us getting married someday. But...well, we'll just have to wait. It's not entirely possible right now, but surely when the time comes, you'll see it's not impossible."

"Ryuji..." He pulled his hand back so he could pull the smaller man into a warm embrace.

"So, if marriage isn't what you want for your birthday, what is it?"

He didn't respond, deciding to wait until midnight to let Ryuji know the answer.

Ryuji decided not to push.

***

Midnight. They should've been asleep as they did still have a day of filming ahead, but they couldn't help wanting to stay up to see March 29 roll around.

Ryuji lay with his head pillowed on Tomohisa's chest. He sat up slightly and looked to him. "Looks like it's midnight. Happy birthday, Tomo."

He sat up as he brought Ryuji into another embrace. He kissed the top of his head, prompting the other to look up at him. He smiled tenderly.

He could read in his eyes that Tomohisa wanted a kiss. He stretched up and brought their lips together.

When the kiss broke, Tomohisa sighed softly in bliss as he bent down so their foreheads were touching. "Thank you for your wonderful gift, Ryuji."

"My...what?"

"A kiss from you at midnight, full of love, and hearing your birthday wishes. That was what I consider the perfect gift."

Ryuji hid his face against Tomohisa's chest, feeling the rumbles of some fond chuckles and smiled to himself. It seemed he did manage to give Tomohisa an ideal birthday gift after all.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: That was my story, I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, but no flames.


End file.
